


and if you were to ask, i still wouldn't push your car down the street

by vagarius



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, college age, hinata is distressed, implied depression/anxiety, is that a tag?, kageyama sleeps rather peacefully in the backseat, somewhat excessive cursing that comes with it being 4 in the morning, the three of them panic for the most part, tsukishima needs a break, yachi tries, yamaguchi helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(but you also know that's a total lie.)</p>
<p>Or: it's too early (late?) to deal with this</p>
<p>Or: out of all the people you could've called, you called me?</p>
<p>Or: ... friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	and if you were to ask, i still wouldn't push your car down the street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horchata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horchata/gifts).



> happy summer hols, horchata!! i know it's kind of short, given the time frame, but i hope you enjoy!

The phone call is unexpected, to say in the least, but it isn't _surprising,_ not really. Considering the time he has known his so-called friends, nothing is all that surprising anymore. He might even have the heart to be thankful for that, when his phone isn't ringing with a call from Hinata at 4 AM on a Monday morning. (Granted, he's awake, and doing work – has been for about an hour - but it's still pretty annoying and plain god-awful.)

Kei picks up the phone. _"Yeah, so,"_ Hinata starts frantically, _"Kageyama passed out while driving and I can't wake him up and I parked the car at this convenience store parking lot so can you come and pick us up? Preferably with another person who can drive?"_

Kei sighs, and voices the first thing that comes to mind. "Is he drunk?"

_"No!"_ Hinata yells into the phone, then lowers his voice before saying, _"At least, I don't think so. I've been with him most of the day."_ Hinata's voice takes on a desperate undertone. _"I'm really worried. He seriously won't wake up, I've tried everything."_

"I don't doubt that," Kei comments. He sits up straighter at his desk and glares at the clock. "But did you really expect me to drop everything and come pick you up at 4 in the morning?"

There's a pause. _"Yes,"_ Hinata states, and Kei kind of feels like crying, at this point, because the idiot is actually _right._

"Fine," Kei says, because as much as he is a stubborn jerk, he does care, a little bit (not that he'd admit it). "Do you know what convenience store you're at?"

While Hinata is answering, Kei pulls on a jacket, and gloves, and a scarf for good measure, because it is _cold_ outside, and it is also fucking pitch black, so he grabs a flashlight, too. He puts on his shoes, checks his pocket for his keys, and slides out the door as quietly as he can.

His first stop is Yamaguchi's apartment. It occurs to him that he should've called Yamaguchi, as a warning, but he's already at the door of the apartment so he knocks, anyway. It takes a moment, but Kei knows that Yamaguchi is a light sleeper, and that there's no purpose in knocking again.

When the door opens, it's not Yamaguchi standing in front of him; it's Yachi, and Kei should be surprised, but he's _not_ , partly because this has happened before, and partly because it's still four in the morning, making it much too early to give a fuck about things like Yachi answering the door to someone else's apartment.

Yachi looks just as tired but not quite as pissed off as Kei himself, and he must also look vaguely concerned if Yachi's tiny, "Tsukishima-kun?" is anything to go by. "What are you doing here?" she continues, just as small.

"Well," he starts, intending to say something like _Kageyama passed out and Hinata needs a ride,_ then considers Yachi's old high school penchant for panicking, and instead tells her, "I need someone who can drive. That isn't me." Yachi takes a moment to process the request, nods when she finally does, and presumably walks away to find Yamaguchi.

Kei shuffles in place outside the door, not sure what to do or where to go. It's just beginning to feel awkward when Yamaguchi walks to the door, fairly disgruntled but wearing shoes and a jacket, and that's good enough for Kei, who walks to his car and assumes Yamaguchi will follow.

His car is old – complete with chipped paint, manual roll-down windows, and no alarm – and he usually doesn't mind it, except it's unusually early and cold and dark, and fitting the key into the car door takes a lot more effort than it should. He's able to unlock the car, eventually, and promptly hops into the driver's seat. Yamaguchi takes the passenger side, and before he can drive off, Yachi scoots into the back. _The more the merrier,_ he thinks sardonically, and mentally prepares himself for double the panic than he was anticipating.

He briefly considers just _not telling them,_ then remembers how Hinata sounded over the phone. There's no use in throwing more fuel into the fire, he figures, and hopes that general exhaustion outweighs at least _some_ of the panic that's sure to come. "Yeah, so," he explains, keeping his eyes on the road, "Kageyama passed out while driving, and Hinata needs us to pick them up from the convenience store. Someone else has to drive Kageyama's car, so."

Yamaguchi _jolts,_ and Yachi gasps loudly from her spot in the back. They both start rambling, even worse than Hinata on the phone, enough to give Kei the ghost of a headache. It will probably be full blown by the time he gets back to his own apartment. Wonderful.

The convenience store soon comes into view. It's closed, which Kei expected, so the lot is dark, housing a single car parked neatly towards the back of it.

_Wait._

He parks his own car, and gets out to look through the open window of the other car, making sure it's Hinata in there. It is, with Kageyama passed out in the front seat at an awkward angle. Hinata looks close to tears, and Kei should probably be concerned, but he's too busy being confused by the stellar parking job.

"Hinata," he says, blinking, "How the fuck did you park this car?"

Hinata turns away from Kageyama and blinks back. "What do you mean?"

Kei grits his teeth, and tries calculating it. Not only does Hinata not have a license, but he also still has his seatbelt on, and yet is not in the driver's seat, which means he had to _lean over a passed out Kageyama_ to reach the wheel, and park the car _entirely reliant_ on the car's drift, since he also couldn't reach the pedals, which means he couldn't even _hit the goddamn breaks,_ and Kei is so done with this train of thought.

"Um, okay," he answers, "Okay then. Nevermind that. Let's just, get Kageyama out of the driver's seat, for starters. I brought Yamaguchi to drive. Yachi's here, too."

Hinata sniffles, then nods, and that's all the prompting Kei needs to walk around the back of the car to the driver's side. He let's Yamaguchi handle Hinata, because despite his initial panic, he's still the best at calming people down. Yachi flutters beside him, fussing over Hinata and _is Kageyama-kun okay? Is he?_ Kei's headache is growing, but he ignores it in favor of opening the car door and grabbing Kageyama under his shoulders and the backs of his knees.

Kageyama is out _cold,_ so Kei has no problem half-tossing, half-placing him in the back seat as he mentally runs through his list of possible reasons Kageyama would pass out (which is rather concerning and long). He quickly rules out anything injury-related, as well as intoxication, leaving him with over exhaustion and sleepiness due to medicine. Looking at Hinata, who is way too well rested (ignoring his worried crying) for them to have been playing volleyball, Kei settles on _medicine,_ which he can't exactly explain when Hinata's oblivious to Kageyama taking antidepressants, even though they live together. Kei has never been able to figure that one out, but now is not the time, so he simply gets into his own car and starts to drive.

He trusts Yamaguchi to follow, considering Yamaguchi isn't the best with directions, and sighs at the peace of his own car. Everyone else is in the other car with Kageyama, and Kei momentarily prays for Yamaguchi's sanity, however little it may be at this point, while he listens to the soft rumble of the engine.

When he pulls into the parking lot of his own apartment complex, he belatedly realizes, _I should've gone to Kageyama's,_ then thinks, _fuck it,_ and resigns himself to taking a nap on the floor before classes tomorrow.

Yamaguchi pulls up beside him, as Kei is getting out of the car, and takes his turn at picking up Kageyama. It'd be amusing, watching Yamaguchi carry someone of Kageyama's size, had Kei's head not been throbbing and the night (morning) pitch black.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Kei watches Yachi pat Hinata on the back, both seeming to have calmed down, as they all ascend the stairs to his apartment. He steps inside, doesn't bother turning on the light, and hopes no one else does, either. Yamaguchi smiles as he shuffles past, straight to Kei's bedroom, and when he exits, he no longer has a Kageyama in his arms. He doesn't say it, but Kei _knows_ Yamaguchi meets early with a study group tomorrow, so he waves him out before shutting the door. When he turns back, Yachi and Hinata are already passed out on the couch, shoes and coats and all. He huffs, and kneels down to at least take their shoes off. He takes off Hinata's socks, for good measure, because he _hates_ wearing them to bed, then searches Hinata's coat pocket for his keys.

Hinata's wearing his own coat, for once, and not Kageyama's, so he goes to the bedroom to continue his search. He ends up taking Kageyama's shoes off, too, before grabbing the keys out of his pocket. Kei throws them into a plastic bag, takes his own keys, and walks back out into the parking lot.

Yamaguchi is already gone with Kageyama's car, by the time he reaches the lot, and he climbs into his own car to drive to Kageyama's (and Hinata's) apartment. It's not too far, luckily, and he gets there easily enough. The apartment is ground floor, the lucky shits, and quite a bit nicer than Kei's, if a lot messier. He has to search the cabinets, for a bit, but he eventually finds what he's looking for, and put it into the plastic bag he brought. He leaves, locks the door, and drives back to his own apartment. When he gets there, he lays down on the softest part of the floor (the wood flooring behind the couch), places the plastic bag next to him, and hopes the phone alarm in his pocket will be enough to wake him up in a couple hours.

It's no longer 4 AM, when he wakes up, but it's still Monday and he's still on the floor and Hinata's still snoring, so it's not all that much better. He forces himself to sit up, take the plastic bag, and stumble into the bedroom. Kageyama is spread out as far as possible on the bed, which Kei expected, and on his stomach, which Kei did not expect, since he usually sleeps on his back. Why Kei knows this, he doesn't feel like reflecting on.

He shakes Kageyama awake, a hand on his shoulder, and waits until Kageyama's eyes fully open before saying, "I have your meds." Kageyama looks like he's about to question Kei, but decides against it, and simply sits up to sort through the various bottles Kei put into the bag last night. Kei walks out to fill a glass of water, and comes back to see Kageyama with an assorted array of pills in his hand. Kei hands him the glass, and Kageyama swallows the pills, one by one, and Kei watches, waiting for him to finish and speak.

"Why am I here?" Kageyama finally asks, and Kei is thankful that he doesn't have to weigh his answers, with Kageyama. He can just _tell,_ and Kageyama will take it.

Kei pushes up his glasses, grimaces at the fact he wore them sleeping, and the marks that are most certainly at the side of his face. "You passed out while driving. Hinata was with you, managed to get you guys to a convenience store parking lot." He pauses, then adds, "I thought you had gotten used to staying awake."

Kageyama drinks what is left of the water, keeps his hold on the glass. "They changed some of the dosages, a while ago, and added something new. I've been good at avoiding doing anything late, up until now, but I guess I got ahead of myself." Kageyama exhales, let's his head droop down. Kei blinks at him.

"You should probably tell everyone else, at some point. Especially Hinata." Kei says this with a tilt of the head, not demanding, but suggesting.

Kageyama's head drops lower. "I know," he mutters, then looks up to say, "I still don't know how he hasn't figured it out yet. I mean, I _live_ with him." Kageyama softens, at that, before confusion spreads over his face. "Wait," he blurts, "How did Hinata park the car? He can't drive?"

Kei snorts, comments, "I know, right? It was parked all perfectly, too. In the lines and everything."

Kageyama laughs, light and breathy, and it makes Kei want to laugh with him, so he does. The blinds are closed, but light still makes its way through the cracks, and Kei just might admit to caring about these idiots, if only a little.

(Hinata falls off the couch with a shout, a moment later, and Kei withholds his admission, for the time being. They probably have it figured out by now, anyway.)

 


End file.
